carcosafandomcom-20200213-history
The doctor's journal
Journal, Entry 1. This is probably my only chance, the past has reared it's ugly head I have been assured by Jean that my our places aboard this new cog are secured. However, now we must get to spain, no small feat. Dr. Journal, Entry 2. This is no cog, my ancestor’s raided cogs but this I have never even heard of a ship like this, my god this would put Noah to shame. I will have to get more medicines onto the ship, a lot more but I need to do it without notice. Oh my, the artist is perfect but he's French and I would hate for jean to get noticed. The mother, she has 4 children she is perfect. Dr. Journal, Entry 3. We’ve been underway for 2 weeks, it was wise to stock up this voyage would have definitely been far worse with my medicine. However, my joys no matter how little are not without a price, some of the crew have groan wary and those Templar are keeping people nervous and nervous people get hurt more and need to see the doctor. 'I'm sorry doctor, but I don't know what happened, one second I am in the rigging the next I feel as if a strict judgment is upon me, and before I know it one of those Templar is waking me from "my fall". I mean what's wrong with me doc?' How do I know? What do you want me to say? Oh yea Moses, the Templars clearly cast the harsh judging eye of the sky father upon you and that’s why you fell clearly that is the only answer. No, no, it can't be it was mid-day on the open ocean and you had taken double shifts it mast rigging with no water, nope; your muscles didn't seize and cramp due to lack of water. Of course not, your right Moses, it was god. Yea if it was god, then I am in hell and I lost my tourniquet.fuck. Dr. Journal, Entry 4. My stash is gone, my back up stash is gone. the medicine I sold that brother, he must have them. oh god help me I need my medicine, if I have to confront that goon I will need some courage first. Dr. Journal, Entry 5. That bastasd Leo, he's psychotic, that lunatic. pointing a gun at me, what I did to that woman, that half beauty half being from beyond. It was pure and divine, Leo doesn't know; she was there to cleanse, I was helping her I have taken oaths, and Leo is some hired puppet. Desides, Leo doesn't know what he saw, the lust angel saw to it and all my little shameful devil needed was some instruction, she did good. Dr. Journal, Entry 6. Thank god for good foresight, if I hadn't hid my reserves with josslyn's children I would be screwed right now. I have been found out, so far it hasn't cuased a panic but it's time for a display to assure the locals. Dr.